Can't you see your killing me
by Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee
Summary: The Inu gang goes to a training camp what will happen? Let me tell you romance, jealousy, happiness, rumors and of coarse humor rated t for later


Yes, yes another inu fic sue me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS COUNTS FOR ALL OF THE CHAPTERS**

**AGES:**

**KAGOME: 15**

**SANGO: 15**

**RIN: 14**

**KAGURA: 15**

**YURA: 16 **

**KIKYOU: 16**

**AYAME: 15**

**INUYASHA: 15**

**SESSHOMARU: 16**

**KOUGA: 15**

**MIROKU: 16**

**NARAKU: 17**

**HITEN: 17**

**NICK: 17**

**COUPLES: (note the ending letter of the name will count as there names)**

**R/S**

**KA/I**

**KI/N**

**M/S**

**KAGU/H**

**Y/N**

**A/KO**

**Summary: the Inu gang goes for training camp what will happen? Let me tell you romance jealousy, happiness, rumors, and of coarse humor oh and lots of explosions -**

**NOW ON WITH THE FIC AND OUT OF THE BOLD TYPING **

Kagome Higurashi woke up to another beautiful morning the smell of her mom's cooking sifted through the air she groggily got out of her bed and went to the curtain, she opened it with a swish and peered outside, after she was satisfied with her rooms newly obtained glow she walked sleepily down the hall 'nothing could ruin today' she thought only to be proved wrong by her younger brother who decided to be the prankster king today. She stepped into the washroom only to meet an unwanted aqqautince. Water. The now soaked and wide-awake Kagome chased her young brother down the hall.

"Sota you brat get back here!" she exclaimed chasing her brother down the hall

5 min. later

Kagome and her family sat at the table eating fish omelet and other breakfast foods.

"Sheese mom it's only gonna be 4 years no need for this giant feast" stated Kagome

"Yes but my honey four years away strangers" her mom choked out attempting to make a sentence

"Ya, ya I know don't worry mom I'll be fine, oh look the bus" said Kagome noting the honking outside

Kagome ran to the door grabbing the suitcases she had packed yesterday, she hugged her mom goodbye and boarded the bus. When she got on she saw various groups preps, punks ECT. She saw one girl sitting alone she had dark brown hair with magenta streaks she was wearing a pink skirt just above the knees with a green tank top she looked incredibly lonely, so Kagome being Kagome she quickly ran over to her.

"Hey I'm Kagome you can call me kags what's your name? Could I sit with you?" she asked

"Ya sure oh and I'm Sango" said sango opening her brown eyes and revealing her magenta eye shadow.

After about six hours they arrived at the school/camp thing. A nice elderly woman who told them to meet in the gym greeted them. When everyone was in the gym the woman, Keade told them everything they needed to know and sent them off to their rooms.

"Hmmmm room 1231" mumbled Kagome, she had lost her newly obtained friend, Sango, in the crowd of people, and was left alone, she finally made it to her room she wanted. When she entered she was dumbfounded "OH MY GOD" she squealed, there in front of her was a HUGE living room it had a giant plasma TV. Followed by all the gaming systems one could imagine two HUGE leather couches a fluffy lamb fur rug and everything else a girl could want, she went through the door and found a kitchen, after she had finished poking around she decided to find the rooms.

"Ahh there they are" said Kag walking down the hall when she entered a room that had KAGOME carved in it, suitcase in hand. She was shocked there was a queen sized bed with blue silk sheets and two matching pillows the room had two doors in it had a walk in closet on one side and a bathroom with a shower hot tub and bath on the other there was a blue desk placed on the left side of the room it had a huge light blue computer with a printer and scanner that were the same color and beside it was a laptop, on the right side of the room there was a wooden cabinet with various miko objects like cards arrows jewels ect. The walls were an almost white color of blue and the floors were hardwood with a similar rug to the living rooms on it, except it was blue.

"Wow I guess they know what my powers are" said Kagome as she began to unpack.

After she had finished she decided to go look at the other doors to see who her roommates were.

"Lessee um Ayame, Rin, and Sango, hey I know Sango" she stated happily.

She made her way back to the living room and was about to plop down on the couch when the door swung open revealing Sango, a redhead, and a brunette.

"Hi Kagome this is Rin and Ayame our new roomies" said sango pointing to Rin and Ayame

"HI" they all chorused then they burst out laughing.

"So does anyone need help unpacking I just finished?" asked Kag

"Um how about we all unpack together," suggested Sango

"Ya" all the girls said

"Okay since Rin has the most stuff we'll do her then how about Sango then me?" said Ayame

"Okay" said Rin as they hauled her luggage in the room.

Rins room was pretty much the same as Kags but the colors were different hers were light purple and instead of miko stuff in the cabinet there were ancient swords and spell books. After they were satisfied with there work they went to Sangos room hers was they same except it was magenta and the cabinet held weapons and herbs with a small pot, then it was Ayames room hers was red and her cabinet held flowers and ancient demon books.

"So what powers do you have Kag" questioned Rin.

"I'm have miko powers and you?" asked Kag

"OH I specialize in magic but I'm a lot better at dark magic then white or shamanistic. What about you Sango"

"Well I'm good at using various weapons and making potions, oh and Ayame what do you do?"

"Um I'm full wolf demon so I don't really use anything but my claws though I can use magic through plants and flowers especially irises" said Ayame.

"Cool" said Rin "Oh look it's already 11:oo p.m. and classes start at 8:30 a.m. come on we should get some sleep"

Goodnight" said Sango waving and going into her room.

"Yep seeya in the morning" said Kag as she went into her room.

"Sweet dreams don't let the bedbugs bite" said ayame smiling and going into her room.

"Don't worry if the do I'll blast them" Joked Rin as she retorted into her room.

Everyone laughed and then closed their eyes drifting off into dreamland.

**So what do you think of the first chapter, I like it I hope you do next chapter they'll meet the boys, at least I think lol**

Miko- priestess

Note:

Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I feel like writing and when I write I update and when I update people who like the story are happy gives you puppy dog eyes


End file.
